


Baru

by Lunarea



Series: The World Is (Not) Ugly [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, New Years, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Di tengah gegap gempita Tahun Baru, sepasang mata serupa buah badam menemukannya.
Relationships: Andaru Aryasatya & Gatra Nararya
Series: The World Is (Not) Ugly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Baru

**_Gatra Nararya_ **

_Gimana demamnya?_

**_Soma Diraya_ **

_Ngga papa. Udh mendingan dibanding td pagi_

**_Gatra Nararya_ **

_Kamu sendiri? Mau aku kesana?_

**_Soma Diraya_ **

_Ngga usah, ada gala_

**_Soma Diraya_ **

_No worries abt me. You hv fun there, ok?_

**_Soma Diraya_ **

_Xoxo_

Malam tahun baru dan ia tak ingin berada di sini, di gegap gempita pesta pergantian tahun bersama dengan para rekan kerjanya. Bukan ia tak suka kemeriahan seperti ini, hanya saja pikirannya terbagi. Tak usah ditanya soal hatinya; ia ada di sana, di salah satu apartemen mewah bilangan Jakarta Pusat, di salah satu kamarnya, di tempat tidur, di balik selimut.

 _‘I’m sick.’_ Begitu pesan yang ia terima tadi pagi. Pengirimnya si mungil cantik itu, yang sudah ia cintai lewat setahun.

Kalau ia bisa, ia pasti akan meninggalkan hiruk pikuk Tahun Baru dan pergi menemani Soma.

Ah, ralat. Tentu ia bisa. Kalau mau, ia bisa. Hanya saja, di sana sudah ada Gala.

Ia tersenyum melihat pesan terakhir itu. _‘Xoxo.’_ Entah apa maknanya bagi Soma. Mungkin hanya peluk dan cium yang tak punya arti sampai mana-mana. Hanya sekadar peluk dan cium, seperti hubungan mereka.

_Hanya sekadar di kasur. Kebetulan saja, ia mencintai Soma._

Ia tersenyum hanya di bibir saja. Senyum itu pun tak sampai mana-mana—tak sampai mata, tak sampai hati.

_“What a new year.”_

Dengan satu desah pelan namun menyimpan bebannya sendiri, ia menekan tombol kunci di ponsel pintarya. Lebih baik kembali ke kehidupan, meski pikirannya masih bercabang.

Satu ke Soma.

Satu ke tempat di mananya berpijak.

Satu lagi ....

... Ke sepasang mata yang bersirobok dengannya.

Ia mengenali pemiliknya. Staf legal yang baru masuk enam bulan lalu. Mereka tak pernah bersinggungan—atau belum—namun beberapa kali ia melihatnya di kantor, entah itu berpapasan di _lift_ atau saat jam makan siang. Biasanya, sorot jenaka selalu hadir di mata yang serupa buah badam itu, mengingatkannya pada tingkah lucu anjingnya dulu.

Biasanya. Malam ini, mereka terlihat seperti sedang dilanda asmara.

Ia hampir mendengkus.

_Yang benar saja._

Mereka tak saling mengenal; siapa pula nama pria itu? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang langsung kasmaran pada tatap yang pertama? Mana mungkin ....

_Bodoh. Apanya yang tak mungkin? Kau juga jatuh cinta di tatap yang pertama di hari Sabtu yang dulu itu. Cinta buta bodoh._

Pria itu, yang kini berjalan menghampirinya, mungkin tak beda dengannya.

“Halo—hai.” Ia menangkap kecanggungan di suara berat itu. “Saya—Andaru. Eh—sori, boleh kenalan, kan?”

Andaru. Oh, benar. Namanya Andaru.

Irisnya bergerak pelan ke tangan yang mengulur, kemudian kembali ke wajah yang terasa asing-tak-asing (ia harus mendongak di hadapan Andaru; tinggi mereka mungkin terpaut belasan senti). Andaru tersenyum dan matanya masih kasmaran.

Ia balas tersenyum namun matanya masih muram.

“Gatra.”

Mudah sekali baginya memberikan nama.

“Gatra.”

Pria itu mengulang namanya lamat-lamat, seakan membiarkan nama itu terserap, meresap.

 _“It’s nice to meet you, Mas Gatra,”_ Andaru berbicara lagi. Pelan, dengan nada yang lebih halus, _dengan jabat yang lebih erat. “It’s really nice to meet you.”_

Andai Andaru tahu, ia tak siap untuk sesuatu yang baru.


End file.
